


Inscriptions

by wingeddserpent



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalmasca honors its fallen heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inscriptions

**Author's Note:**

> For ff_fortnightly, written for the prompt: When it was over, this is what was left.

_In Loving Memory:  
‘From the fiery mist, it arose: Bahamut, terrible in its power. To lay waste on Dalmasca and her people was its purpose._

_Slain, the Bahamut set to fall upon the city of Rabanastre, even in death, a destructive power._

_Two pirates, brave and noble, rose to the challenge. With their mechanical skill and fearlessness, they conquered Bahamut and flew it into the desert, for the sands to devour._

_Its final act of vengance was to take their lives._

_Rest in peace, Fran and Balthier._

_You are missed.’_

“You know, Fran, I don’t think it does us justice.”


End file.
